Breaking Free
by gaarafan
Summary: A SongFic that i write.. It's Naruto and Hinata singing..Hope you like it..


yyyyyyeaaaaaaaaaaaHHHHHHH!!! hi everyone!! I have been obsess at the theme in High school musical and Naruto.. While i'm watching in on TV, my mind makes it's move and DadAdAdaAANNN!!! The story came!! Hope you enjoy my OOOCness... hehehe..

Note: Naruto is not mine, I just barrow it for i while. ..hehe.. It belongs to sir Masashi Kishimoto.. I wish he truely pair Naruto and Hinata in his manga.. Their sOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! cuTe together!!

* * *

"Breaking Free"

(Naruto and Hinata version)

The sun is risen and Naruto, is arranging his bag for his mission . And now his ready, and start to walk towards the Konoha streets. Meanwhile, Hinata was starting to get up. She arrange her bed room and went to their dining room to eat breakfast.

While Naruto is walking, every people that were walking or doing anything at the streets was staring at him and talking something about him. Naruto notice it, his face become angry but he just silently walk straight.

As Hinata eat her breakfast, her father started a dicussion about how great was Hanabi was and that it is good to have Hanabi in their clan. Hinata just stay and eat her food silently.

Meanwhile, Naruto accidentally run of to Iruka who was walking towards school. Naruto loudly barks at Iruka. Iruka Then realize that Naruto is besides him. And the two start a fatherly fight while walking.

Hinata, after finishing her breakfast went to the training ground and saw her two team mates. They all greet each other and start walking. They decided to train in their own and slip in to different path.After a very loveble fatherly fight while walking, Naruto and Iruka bid goodbye and good luck to each other. Naruto (again) start to walk.. Meanwhile, Hinata start to walk and look on where she would train. While Naruto is walking, suddenly, Naruto start to sing.

Naruto: (while looking up in the sky)  
We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach

Hinata found her trainning area. A place where a big cutted tree is where. Then suddenly, Hinata start to sing.

Hinata: ( looking at the big cutted tree)  
If we're trying  
So we're breaking free

Naruto: ( looking at the people that were staring at him and while walking)  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

Hinata: (starting her ready position)  
Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts

Both:  
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe

Chorus #1  
Naruto: (happily run into the fields)  
We're breakin' free  
Hinata: (start her training just like dancing)  
We're soarin'  
Naruto: (running)  
Flyin'  
Both: (Naruto is running and Hinata is trainning)  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Naruto: (start to jump on a rock in front of him)  
If we're trying  
Both: (still running and trainning)  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
Naruto: (jump towards the water)  
Oh, we're breakin' free  
Hinata: (trainning)  
Ohhhh  
Naruto: (running in the water)  
Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Hinata: (still trainning then the tree start to colapse and explode)  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
Both: (Naruto stop running and Hinata stop trainning and the two start to look up in the sky)  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see

Chorus #2  
Naruto: We're breakin' free (start to run)  
Hinata: We're soarin' (walk towards the field)  
Naruto: Flyin'(running)  
Both: (still what they are doing… ;p)  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Naruto: (running)  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Hinata: ( saw a butterfly and started to fallow it)  
Ohhhh runnin'  
Naruto: ( Jump up in a tree)  
Climbin'  
To get to that place  
Both: ( Naruto is jumping up in trees and Hinata is following the butterfly.)  
To be all that we can be  
Naruto: (Jumps down)  
Now's the time  
Both:  
So we're breaking free  
Naruto: (start to run)  
We're breaking free  
Hinata: (found a field of flowers)  
Ohhh , yeah

Naruto: (running)  
More than hope  
More than faith  
Hinata: (looking around her)  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together

Both: (Naruto is running now with some animals and Hinata start to stare at the butterflys)  
We see it comin'  
Naruto: (jumping at a rock with animals all over him)  
More than you  
More than me

Hinata: (a butterfly went to Hinata's fingers and stay their.)  
Not a want, but a need  
Both: (Naruto is now lifting his hands while running and the butterfly fly away to Hinata)  
Both of us breakin' free

Chorus #3  
Hinata: Soarin' (Hinata lift her Hands.)  
Naruto: Flyin' (Naruto jumps off while his hands is lifted)  
Both: (Naruto start to run and Hinata too)  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Naruto: Yeah we're breaking free (running )  
Hinata: (running then stop and saw a seesaw)  
Breaking free  
Were runnin'  
Naruto: (running on to of a hill)  
Ohhhh, climbin'  
Both:  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
Naruto: Now's the time (still running)  
Hinata: So we're breaking free (look up in the sky)  
Naruto: Ohhh, we're breaking free (running)  
Hinata: Ohhhh (look down)

Both:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

………………………….

As Naruto walk, he saw Hinata playing on a see saw while Hinata see Naruto is coming.. The two stop and look at each other..

* * *

FiNISH!!! It's just oneshot!! no flamers pls!! 


End file.
